The purpose of this study is to evaluate the role of major life stressors in the development of insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (IDDM) as a clinical disease among genetically susceptible individuals. This study will capitalize on the study design for the Diabetes Prevention Trial-Type 1 (DPT-1) by administering a brief assessment of life stressors to participants (or parents of participants, for those under 18 years of age). This patient population is derived from those in the DPT-1 study and are therefore included in their reported numbers.